In turbojets having a large dilution ratio, the radius of the primary flow stream decreases from upstream to downstream through the low-pressure compressor. The conical shape of this stream is very marked in the last stages. The blades in these stages extend obliquely into the stream relative to the plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the compressor, i.e. obliquely relative to the direction of centrifugal force.
The invention relates more particularly to bladed disks of this type in which the blades are retained by hammerhead type connections in a peripheral groove of the disk, the groove being defined by an upstream lip and a downstream lip, the surfaces of the lips connected to the bottom of the groove forming bearing surfaces on which the flanks of the blade roots bear when the turbomachine is in operation, these bearing surfaces supporting reaction forces having a resultant that preferably lies in the plane of the centrifugal forces.
To achieve this result, EP 0 695 856 proposes an asymmetrical hammerhead connection, i.e. one in which the angle of the bearing surface of the larger-diameter front lip relative to a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation is greater than the angle formed between the bearing surface of the downstream lip and said plane. FIG. 4B of that document shows the blade-disk connection for the situation in which the blade, on being subjected to high levels of axial stress, tends to pivot about the center of rotation C constituted by the end of the bearing surface of the downstream lip. Accompanying FIG. 1 reproduces FIG. 4A of EP 0 695 856. Reference 1 therein designates a blade whose root 2 is of dovetail type with an upstream flank 3a and a downstream flank 3b whose surfaces bear against the bearing surfaces 4a and 4b of the inside faces of an upstream lip 5 and of a downstream lip, which lips together define a groove 7 formed in the periphery of a disk 12, with the bottom wall 8 of the groove being connected to the bearing surfaces 4a and 4b via respective rounded surfaces 9a and 9b. 
In the event of high levels of axial stress being applied by debris impacting against the aerodynamic portion of the blade 1, the blade tends to pivot about the upstream end C of the bearing surface B of the downstream lip 6. The end 10 of the upstream heel 11 of the root of the blade 1, located furthest from the center of rotation C, is stressed to describe a circle (C).
The bearing surface 4a of the upstream lip 5 is situated inside the circle (C), and the surfaces common to the circle (C) and to the section of the upstream lip 5 on a section plane containing the axis of rotation of the disk are crescent-shaped, with a maximum thickness e.
It will readily be understood that if the thickness e is small and if the angle A between the bearing surface 4a and the tangent to the circle (C) at the end 10 is also small, then deformations of the upstream lip 5 and of the heel 11, as a result of high levels of axial stress, can lead to the blade 1 escaping.